


I’m Not The Only One Wearing Leather

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Gen, Humor, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Short One Shot, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: The silence is deafening as he and Luther glare in some kind of fucked up staring competition. He damn well wasn’t gonna be the one to break it, wouldn’t give him the satisf- “Ow! What the hell Dora?!” His hand reflexively going to rub at the spot she’d hit on the side of his head. Diego grimaced as he heard Luther snicker. “Officer Patch to you” Eudora flirtatiously snaps back at Diego. At least Diego has a girl to smack him, Luther’s probably never touched a girl. Besides Allison. Ew.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	I’m Not The Only One Wearing Leather

_**Crime Scene - Witherton Residence** _

“Jesus, he still makes you wear that thing?” Diego taunts with a smug grin, pointing to Luther’s dorky jumpsuit. “It’s for my safety and the Academy’s public image-” Diego attempts to interrupt but Luther stonily continues “and, I’m not the only one here wearing leather” he gestures to Diego’s attire. Diego scowls at Luther and shifts his weight irritably from one foot to the other, before cracking his neck as a way to release his tension. Of course, Luther just stares down his nose at him with an air of superiority. 

“You gonna make me cuff you, or- oh” Eudora startles. “Family reunion?” she offers with a raised eyebrow. Normally Diego loves Eudora’s teasing, after all it’s the only affection he can understand, but damn it Luther gets under his skin. The silence is deafening as he and Luther glare in some kind of fucked up staring competition. He damn well wasn’t gonna be the one to break it, wouldn’t give him the satisf- “Ow! What the hell Dora?!” His hand reflexively going to rub at the spot she’d hit on the side of his head. Diego grimaces as he hears Luther snicker. “Officer Patch to you” Eudora flirtatiously snaps back at Diego. At least Diego has a girl to smack him, Luther’s probably never touched a girl. Besides Allison. Ew. 

Luther couldn’t help but feel delighted by witnessing a smack to Diego’s head. Who was he to question why dad says he needs to wear the academy jumpsuit. If dad said it was necessary, then it must be true. Dads a very wise man, wiser than the stupid chimp in front of him. Wait, that was offensive to Pogo. Diego’s a stupid... analogies weren’t Luther’s strong point. Was that even an analogy? His thoughts are rudely interrupted by the most annoying voice he knows to exist “anyway, isnt this a bit small fry for the academy?” Ha. Idiot doesn’t even know who the Witherton’s are. “They’re a very powerful family, Number Two” he spat with a petty tone. “Oh, so it’s okay for normal folks to get murdered but if they’re r-rich they get dear old daddy to save the day?” Luther could see Diego was readying to start a fight, harshly jabbing his finger at his direction on one hand and a knife being gripped in the other. Luther would be lying if he said he didn’t want to punch Diego right now, but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t ruin dad’s reputation, like the rest of the academy’s former members are so happy to do. “Some of us actually have lives to save, instead of trying to be some kind of broody superman” he grunts before walking away, making sure to shove Diego’s shoulder with his own on the way.

“Hey!” Diego calls out after him “I would totally be batman!” Shit... that sounded so pathetic. Everyone had turned to look at him, with faces ranging from thoroughly confused to thoroughly amused. He barely has time to awkwardly stutter “I- I’m j-just kidding” with an insincere smile and shrug before Eudora is yanking his ear, “seriously, get out of here now before I tase your ass”. She releases his ear with an expression that’s supposed to be stern but is clearly hiding a smirk. “Kinky” he jokes slyly before skulking away to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we love Eudora Patch. Anyway, I’m working through posting everything pre-written.


End file.
